The present invention relates to a self-service terminal, such as an automated teller machine (ATM), and a network of such terminals.
Self-service terminals often contain valuable media, such as cash or vouchers. Because of this, ATMs and the like can be targets for fraud. In an attempt to prevent this happening, many ATMs include fraud detection systems. For example in one known system, some components of the machine are operable to monitor certain physical conditions and send signals to a remote host in the event that a potential fraud condition is identified. The host can then take remedial action if necessary, such as disabling the machine so that it cannot be used. Whilst this technique can be useful, a problem is that it is not very sensitive, which means that machines can in some circumstances be shut down unnecessarily. In addition, this technique places a significant processing burden on the host.